Mischief Wanted
by Seafire21
Summary: Fred Weasley and Ginny's best friend Sadie have always had an interesting relationship. Will the triwizard tournament bring out the best or the worst potential in their future?


**Chapter 1 of Mischief Wanted. Ginny's best friend and Fred have always been close, but is there something more that the triwizard tournament may bring out?**

Sadie was laying dramatically across the red velvet chair in the Gryffindor common room, lazily staring at Fred standing in front of her.

"Can you move loser, you're blocking my view of the ceiling." She complains, a playful tone in her voice.

"Sweetheart, I am the view." Fred responds, flexing his arms that still concealed by his quidditch uniform.

She sighs loudly, "I guess you'll be asking me why I wasn't at the game. You Weasleys and your nosey behavior. Your sister's already given me enough grief about it."

Fred shakes his head, "Nah, it's your own loss not to see me being wildly attractive while winning one of the most nail biting games of the year." Fred teases, but Sadie could hear the sadness concealed behind his words.

She knew him too well, she'd been living with him every summer since she was twelve. Ever since she was a second year and met first year Ginny Weasley, who quickly became her best friend. Sadie instantly took a liking to the burrow, how loud and busy it was all the time. She loved their mom more than her own, and the antics that regularly occurred throughout the summer were a breath of fresh air from her own home. Most of all, but the most hidden secret, was how much she loved to be around the mischievous, red haired boy who lived there. The one who taught her how to fly and play quidditch when she was afraid to touch a broomstick. The boy who would drag her down the stairs when she was too tired to get up and who would threaten to turn her into a pixie if she wouldn't help him with his latest prank.

Fred Weasley may be a twin, but to Sadie he and his brother were so drastically different she could tell them apart a mile away. But she'd never admit that, and sometimes she'd pretend to confuse the two just so no one would find out how she felt.

This is why, as he's standing there blocking her, she can hear the hurt in his voice, and see the disappointment in his stance.

"Look, I didn't go to the game because.." but Sadie never got to finish because at that moment a pack of excited gryffindors burst through the common room doors, led by the rest of the quidditch team, and Fred was pulled away. Ginny eagerly runs over to where Sadie is sitting and grabs her arm. "Come on we have to go celebrate. You may have been too lazy to come to the game but we won!" She cheers, pulling on Sadie's arm. Sadie says something sarcastic, her automatic response whenever she's caught in an awkward stance, and unenthusiastically follows her friend to celebrate.

The next day all Gryffindors are called to a required meeting with professor Mcgonagall. Ginny and Sadie sit together, as always, and Sadie can't help but notice the twins sitting across from them. The professor files in and stands in the center of the room, accompanied by Filch, and music begins to play. She starts to explain something called the Yule Ball, which sounded painful enough, but once she clarified that it was in fact a dance, Sadie was defeated. Just what she needed. Another needless social function where she would have to wear a dress and act nice to people she didn't like. As if this triwizard tournament wasn't annoying enough.

Just as Sadie thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, Ron was forced to dance, which she would admit was funny. Then they were all told to find a partner and do the same. The absolute panic was apparent throughout the room. Anyone who wasn't dating another Gryffindor in the room was absolutely mortified. But Sadie had a plan, and intended to bring her nervous best friend with her. "Come here Ginny, lets find some first years." She whispers, pulling Ginny with her. They reach two first year boys who are eager to have partners and stand next to them, staking their claim. Unfortunately, Mcgonagall spots them and puts an end to it.

"Sadie Russo! Ginny Weasley! Please find male suitors your year or older, first and second years will not be attending the dance." She commands, ushering them over to her. "Alright, since you seem to have a taste for mischief, Sadie, please pair up with George Weasley. Ginny, Seamus Finnegan." She adds.

Sadie makes her way over to Fred and George, smirking at them both. She's surprised when instead of George, Fred takes her hand instead. "You're not George!" She accuses, laughing. The look of shock runs through the twins faces. "How did you know?" Fred asks, confusion apparent. Sadie quickly covers her tracks.

"Oh I was kidding! It just seemed like something you would do!" She says, laughing casually.

"Well you were wrong anyway. I am George." Fred says, but Sadie knows better. For whatever reason, Fred and George switched on her. And she wanted to know why.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
